


Phone Call

by myah5000



Category: Emma Approved, Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myah5000/pseuds/myah5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few hours after Emma Woodhouse's first video hits youtube, Alex Knightley receives a video call.<br/>Inspired by this: http://badlydoneemma.tumblr.com/post/63383044008/adeanwinchester-team</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written before Bernie clarified that the EA videos are private. Maybe sometime I'll edit it to showcase that... or maybe I'll just post another take on the same scene with the new details in mind. Haven't decided yet.

When the smartphone at his elbow lit up with William Darcy’s face, Alex Knightley was somehow not surprised.

Setting aside the resume of yet another hopeful PA applicant, he grabbed the phone and answered. William Darcy’s faintly amused face appeared on-screen.

“You saw the video.”

“Lizzie made sure of it.”

Alex rocked back in his chair. “You know me, Darcy. I’m more of a behind-the-scenes guy. I didn’t expect this position to lead to my face being plastered on youtube.”

William lifted a single eyebrow. “And I didn’t expect a trip with friends to result in hordes of people suddenly expressing so much interest in my life.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, my twitter followers have already begun multiplying. And the things they ask…” He shook his head in amusement. “I really don’t get it. It’s just one video, and I was in it for all of two minutes.”

“Don’t worry about the twitter or tumblr stuff, Alex. It doesn’t have to affect your life if you don’t let it.”

Alex smirked. “And your encounter with another vlogger didn’t change your life at all, did it Darcy.”

A brief smile- it still surprised Alex to see it. The William Darcy he’d known for years- albeit at a distance- was not the same one who now spoke to him. Speaking of which…

“I blame your Lizzie for this entire idea, by the way. If she hadn’t posted those youtube videos, it may never have inspired Emma to do the same with the Domino app.”

“This is exactly the kind of forum it was created for, though. To help its users share their visions, views and lives with the world.”

Alex almost snorted. “Let’s hope it doesn’t show too much of their lives.” Still, Alex’s fingers drummed on the edge of his desk. “I suppose it’s out of the question to prevent Emma from uploading videos without my permission?”

Darcy’s smile this time was wide. “You can always sue her.”

Alex’s grin almost mirrored his- but them something Darcy had said earlier finally clicked. “Wait a minute. What tumblr stuff?”


End file.
